


Halloween Party

by BillyShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, I will finish this at some point, Multi, Talon is here, Tracer is exciteable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShark/pseuds/BillyShark
Summary: A very short (and late) Halloween fic where members of Overwatch and a couple special members of talon are having a nice Halloween party! Reinhardt is telling his stories and everyone is having a great time!





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and girls, I know its been a while, but I am trying to write more despite my heavy homework load right now. More stories should be on the way!

“Despite the 4 wanderers best attempts, they fell to the mad scientist and his terrible patchwork beast. Unabated, the mechanical monstrosities crashed into the oaken door, dooming the townsfolk inside.” Now finished with his story the old man returned his admirals hat to his head. “Now that is a true tale of old,” Reinhardt promised, much to his listener's continued amusement. “Despite my esteemed colleague's claims.” 

The recently inducted agents turned around to see some familiar faces shaking their heads at the German knight's tall tale. “He has been spewing that nonsense ever since he started banging his head against those very real machines in the first Omnic crisis.” Ana smoothly replied. “I just think there may be some correlation to his refusal to wear a decent helmet.” The stuffed parrot bobbed around on her shoulder as she spoke, cawing with preset voice lines. “His brain's gone crackers, cawk!!” 

A giggle came from behind her, getting Ana to turn. There she found Lena Oxton attempting to sneak up on her wearing a werewolf costume complete with wiggling brown ears. “Aww, and here I was thinking I was being sneaky.” The brown-haired Brit stood up fully, coming up to the old woman’s shoulder. “Anyways, what's going on over here? Is Rein tellin his stories again? I love the one about the four wanderers!” 

The excited young woman began to bounce around, talking so fast that no could understand her. A pale hand came down gently on Lena’s shoulder from behind. “Calm down my little werewolf, you're getting a little too excited.” Instantly the smaller woman stood still, leaning back into the waiting arms of her lover. “Sorry, Em.”

The red-head was not in costume, rather opting to wear some tacky orange and black Halloween themed clothes. “Its fine Lena, but I think slowing down for once would be a good idea.” She chuckled softly as she began to comb her fingers through the smaller woman’s hair, watching her werewolf coo in satisfaction. “Now, are there any more of these ‘true stories’ Reinhardt?” 

As the German man began to recite another tail of old with just as much enthusiasm, another small group was having some more Halloween fun.

“Well I’ll be damned, how are you doing that?” McCree stood dumbfounded as yet another piece of candy landed in the cup. “I told you, McCree.” The tiny Asian woman said with an air of superiority. "I'm number one!" The dumbfounded man grabbed another ear of candy corn. "I'm going to do it this time, just you wait and see." 

Hana rolled her eyes as she watched the supposed marksman line up, and miss, another attempt at landing the candy in a cup so he could eat it. "How in the..." Jesse only got out part of the sentence before the streamer began to tear into him again. "Noob, this game is already gg!" 

As the two began to bicker between themselves, Angela and Fareeha watched in amusement. "She gets quite feisty when she has a lot of sugar in her now doesn't she dear." The elder of the two women mused. "And all of those energy drinks of course." Fareeha nodded, responding as she had agreed too earlier. "Yes, Miss." 

While everyone on base (and a few "off base visitors") enjoyed Halloween quite a bit, Angela and Fareeha were notorious for taking it a bit further and role-playing as they were in costume. Much to their coworker's surprise, Angela almost always took the lead role, while young, second in command of Overwatch, Fareeha Amari, 'served her' as differing outfits influenced. 

Dressed as a possessed suit of armor with a dead body still inside, the Egyptian woman was now currently throwing candy corn into every cup in the target area and nailing every shot. "Fareeha, would you be a dear." She turned to see her love holding out her arms. "Could you carry me?" Responding as a mindless summoned soldier, she picked up the witch and carried her where she desired. 

Jesse and Hana were looking at the cups in disbelief, mouths wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed and have any suggestions please comment below!


End file.
